Me muero
by SandritaGranger
Summary: Songfic de Ginny y Hermione. Mal sumary! :S


Hola gente!!

Aquí un songfic que se me ocurrio en mis momentos de ocio, es flash asi que a la gente que no te gusta este tipo de fics, aprenten el boton atrás y listo.

Por favor dejen sus review sean buenos, malos, vociferadores, etc.

Aaa… y la canción es Me Muero del grupo La Quinta Estación

Saludos y nos vemos abajo

**Me Muero**

_Pido por tus besos  
por tu ingrata sonrisa  
por tus bellas caricias   
eres tu mi alegria_

Pido que no me falles  
que nunca te me vayas  
y que nunca te olvides  
que soy yo quien te ama…

Rosas blanca para la mujer a la que amo, blancas como tu pureza, rosas por lo delicadas y peligrosas que son, a la mujer que amo porque eso es lo que eres. Espero verte hoy a las 9 en la sala multiuso.

G.

P.D.: Pontelo

Así era la nota que acababa de recibir Hermione junto a un bello ramo de rosas blancas a los pies de su cama. Sin saber de quien podia ser y de que se trataba el "pontelo", se fue a duchar.

Salio del baño y se encontró con otro obsequio a los pies de la cama, un hermoso vestido blanco hasta las rodillas.

Se lo puso,se arreglo el cabello, sin saber porque lo hacía pero queria que sea quien sea la persona que le envio las flores y el vesitdo, supiera que le habian gustado y haciendo que su autoestima, que últimamente habia estado por el suelo, subiera hasta hacerle competencia a la luna y se dirigió a la sala común en busca de Harry y Ron para ir a tomar desayuno y pensar que harían el resto del día, ya que era sábado.

OoO

Ginny estaba dandose vueltas en su habitación, no sabia si a Hermione le habrían gustado las rosas y el vesitdo, si esa noche iria a reunirse con ella, si aceptaría se su pareja ya que desde que Hermy habia terminado con Luna, habia estado muy deprimida y no quería saber nada de relaciones por el momento como se lo había dicho hace un par de días. Pero la pelirroja no aguantaba más las ganas de decirle que la amaba con todo su corazón, que no podia vivir sin ella. Se termino de vestir y bajo al gran comedor a tomar desayuno junto a sus compañeras de habitación.

Al llegar se sentaron las 5 muchachas en un extremo de la mesa y se empezaron a servir jugo de calabazas, tostadas y las cosas que quisieran. Ginny estaba en eso cuando llegaron al Gran Salón el trio dorado y casi se atoró cuando vio llegar a Hermione tan linda, con el vestido que ella le había regalado e irradiando una alegría que no se le veia hace mucho tiempo.

El trio maravilla se sento en el extremo mas cercano a la puerta y se pusieron a desayunar y a platicar sobre que haría en Hogsmeade ese dia.

Tengo que ir a comprar unos pergaminos y una pluma nueva – dijo la castaña a sus amigos.

Pergaminos de nuevo?? Si hace 2 semanas compraste un montón – le pregunto el pelirrojo que estaba comiendo como si se fuera por días fuera del gran comedor

Así es Ron y por favor, come con la boca cerrada, así como piensas conseguir a alguna cita para el día de san Valentín???

Jajajjaa – rió Harry – ves hermano, hasta Hermione te dice lo mismo que yo, deja de comer como si el mundo se acabara, que volvemos a almorzar aquí porque hoy me tienes que ayudar a idear una nueva jugada para quidditch antes del partido contra Hufflepuff.

Ezta ben – respondio Ron aun con la boca llena.

Vamos chicos, ustedes no tienen remedio – dijo la joven parandose al tiempo que una pelirroja la observaba, casi babeando.

El día pasó rapidisimo hasta que pronto Ginny se dio cuenta que eran las 8 pm y se fue a duchar y a arreglarse para su cita

Que soy yo quien te espera  
que soy yo quien te llora  
que soy yo quien te anhela  
los minutos y horas

Me muero por besarte  
dormirme en tu boca  
me muero por decirte  
que el mundo se equivoca  
Me muero por besarte  
dormirme en tu boca  
me muero por decirte   
que el mundo se equivoca  
que se equivoca  
que se equivoca

Eehh.. Ginny, a quien quieres besar??? Le pregunto Marian con una sonrisita en sus labios

AAAAAAAHHHHH……!!!!!! Casi me matas de un susto Mar!!!!!! Ya me las pagaras y para que preguntas lo que ya sabes niña??!!!! – le grito la pelirroja desde el interior de la ducha asomando con cuidado de no ser vista su varita y susurrando un hechizo para que el cabello negro de su amiga se volviera rubio como el de Malfoy

Que!! Que le sucedió a mi pelo??!! Aahhh..!!! gin!!! Te mato!!!!! Y no te hagas la tonta que vi como escondias la varita!!!! – grito la morocha ahora rubia

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaajaja…..!!!! es que parecias la hermana perdida de Malfoy!!!! Jajajajjaja…. Ya jaja… listo tu jajaja cabello jajjajaja…

No le veo la gracia gin ¬¬

Ya mar, no te enojes, pero tu te lo buscaste, ven aca y dame un abrazo amiga

Hey gin, ya son las 8:30, vete antes que tu castaña se aburra de esperarte y suerte – se despidio Marian

Gracias mar y suerte es la que necesito – dijo ginny cerrando la puerta.

OoO

Al entrar a la sala multiuso, la encontró como deseaba. Una mesa a la luz de las velas con una cena especial para ellas, con lo favorito de ambas chicas y de fondo la canción que la recordaba

_Pido por tu ausencia  
que me hace extrañarte  
que me hace soñarte  
cuando mas me haces falta_

Pido por la mañana  
que a mi lado despiertes  
enredado en la cama   
ay! como me haces falta

A las 9 en punto golpeo la castaña la puerta y Ginny le abrio y con un hechizo le vendo los ojos, la guió a la mesa y con suavidad la sento y le dijo en un susurro

Hermione, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo.

La castaña conocio de inmediato esa voz y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Gracias Ginny – le dijo sacandose la venda de los ojos y mirando asombrada la sala

Tu hiciste todo esto??

Algo, me ayudo con mucho gusto Lobby

Ginny se sento frente a Hermione y se pusieron a cenar y a conversar de varias cosas sin sentido

Al terminar de cenar Ginny tomo la mano de Hermione y apago con un soplido las velas de la mesa, quedando todo iluminado con la luz de la luna. Hermione se acerco al rostro de la pelirroja y se fundieron en un beso tan tierno y lleno del amor que ambas sentian.

_que soy yo quien te espera  
que soy yo quien te llora  
que soy yo quien te anhela  
los minutos y horas_

Me muero por besarte   
dormirme en tu boca  
me muero por decirte  
que el mundo se equivoca  
me muero por besarte  
dormirme en tu boca  
me muero por decirte  
que el mundo se equivoca  
que se equivoca   
que se equivoca

Yo también te amo, Ginny y le demostraremos al mundo que se equivoca.

Hola de nuevo!!

Que tal?? Les gusto?? Si o no?? O mas o menos?? Espero sus reviews haciendo clic en GO mas abajo.

Este fic va dedicado a mi niña que la amo mucho y que grax a merlin todo se soluciono y podremos ir juntitas de vacaciones xD

Saludos

SandritaGranger


End file.
